


Oh Sannie, Baby

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: San regresses after a long day of practice without meaning too. Oh, and he hadn’t told the boys about his regression.They are about to find out though.
Series: Precious Little Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	1. Meeting Sannie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People!
> 
> Welcome to my ATEEZ Little Space/ Age Regression series!
> 
> This series is AGE REGRESSION not age play. So… no sexual requests please.
> 
> The chapters are going to start quite short but will hopefully pick up a bit once I get my footing.
> 
> I don’t have any preferences for who are the littles and who are caregivers so feel free to request whatever you want :)
> 
> I can’t guarantee I’ll write anything/everything but I’ll tell you if I won’t.
> 
> There will be no connection in storyline between the seperate books.
> 
> You can request anywhere along the series.
> 
> Requests are currently open and I will try to update as often as possible.
> 
> SannieBubs

With comeback on the horizon, everyone was more stressed that usual. ATEEZ had been in a long practice today, going over the choreographies for FEVER, INCEPTION and THANXX. Lots of progress happened and everyone was glad that no major slip ups had happened. They were all tired though, the practice running two hours past the usual finish time.

San was especially tired. He hadn’t slept very well last night. He also had another problem. He was an age regressor, and he hadn’t regressed in over two months. It was mostly due to the comeback preparations, he felt like has had no time to himself lately, always with one or more of the other members. They don’t know about his age regression.

It wasn’t out of fear that San hadn’t told them. He didn’t think they’d hate him or anything, he’d actually overheard Yunho and Seonghwa talking about littles and how adorable they thought they’d be on a previous occasion and he was sure that the others would be just as accepting of him. He’d do the same for them.

He hadn’t told them because he didn’t want to be a burden. San actually hadn’t told anyone about his regression. Ever. Not even his biological family knew he was a little. He didn’t want ATEEZ to know because he didn’t want them to stress about him, about how often he needed to be little and what he needed when he was in little space.

San had a system. He would regress in his room when Yunho was out, lock the door and not let anyone in. He’d learnt to come back up to big space easily, it was quite common for someone to knock on the door while he was little and they became quite concerned when he didn’t answer him. He taught himself to be big for just enough time to answer the bandmate at the door and then fall right back into his happy space.

But he hadn’t had enough time for even that recently. Yunho was always in the room with San, and if he wasn’t it was never enough time for San to accomplish anything

So San had been more stressed because of the amount of time he’d spent big. He’d had to fight off his headspace multiple times, reminding himself of all the reasons he couldn’t show the boys his little self.

But his resolve had started breaking. He needed to regress so badly. He wanted to feel the soft, happy feeling again. He had missed it so much.

As the eight band members stumbled through the doors of their apartment, San saw Yunho head straight to their bedroom, which is exactly what San had wanted to do. Everyone was loud, Seonghwa had dragged Mingi to the kitchen to order takeout for the group, Yeosang, Wooyoung and Jongho headed to the lounge and were arguing over what to watch as Hongjoong looked at San with a questioning gaze.

Hongjoong had noticed how sour the boy had been recently. San often had a far off gaze, looking like he wished that he could be anywhere else in the world other than the practice room. He had seen how San would deflate when he thought no one was looking, and how small he looked in those moments. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he hoped San would come to him or one of the others before he broke.

Snapping out of his daze, San met Hongjoong’s questioning eyes and startled, “Did you ask me a question, hyung?”

“No, but I am wondering what you wanna do tonight? Are you gonna join the cuddle pile or hide in your room with Yunho?” Hongjoong replied, gesturing over to the three member cuddle pile that had taken residence on the couch. San looked over at the cuddle pile and seemed to tense, his eyes zoning out.

In his head San really wanted to join the cuddle pile, but he knew he’d end up regressing if he did. He was already struggling to hold back, the exhausting dance practice took so much of his energy he barely has enough to think. Looking back over to Hongjoong, the leader had a concerned look on his face, clearly waiting for San to say something.

“I’m just gonna…” San moves past Hongjoong, not finishing his sentence before moving down the hall to the bathroom. Hongjoong didn’t try to stop him, which he was thankful for.

He entered the bathroom and shut the door, sliding down it and taking his head into his hands, trying hard not to cry. The pressure was getting to be too much, he desperately wanted to regress. His thumb snuck into his mouth without him noticing and as he began to such on it he could feel himself regress, no energy left to hold it back.

When he next looked up he was little, too little to understand where he was. He’d never been to the bathroom in little space before, always staying in his room. Being too small to think about a way to leave, Sannie began crying. Loud.

Hongjoong had followed San down the hall a minute later, hoping to talk to the boy. Upon passing the bathroom door he could hear wails, like a young child crying, but they were obviously San’s cries. 

“San? San? What’s happening?” No response, just more cries. Turning the handle, Hongjoong found that the door wasn’t locked, so he tried pushing it, but he could feel a body leant against it. A couple of the other band members were watching Hongjoong, concerned over their leader’s calls.

“Sannie, I’m going to push the door open, okay?” It was obvious that San couldn’t hear him, but Hongjoong was too concerned over the boy. He gave the door a shove, not too hard but hard enough to push San further into the room.

Sannie was pushed by the door and he lost his balance, falling onto the floor. Through his tears he could see someone enter the room, and although his rules had always said not to let anyone see Sannie little, he just needed someone to help him. He was scared and he just wanted to be safe again.

He felt arms surround him and move him into a sitting position. Hands moved over his face, clearing the tears from his eyes. He could hear someone talking to him, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He saw another figure move next to the first one, a new voice talking.

San was obviously distraught but Hongjoong could see that San wasn’t able to say why. Seonghwa joined him in the bathroom as he was trying to clear San’s tears, with little to no luck. Together they lifted San up, who clung to them and refused to stand. Seonghwa then lifted him up and carried San to his and Yunho’s room, Hongjoong following.

Upon entering the room they were met by Yunho’s concerned face, who moved off his bed so that Seonghwa could set the crying boy down. San wouldn’t let go of Seonghwa, however and so he sat down on the bed, San clinging onto him for dear life. 

The three eldest were all concerned for him, but no matter what they tried, he didn’t respond to them. Eventually he quietened down, but they realised that it was because he had fallen asleep.

“What do we do now?” Yunho asked as Seonghwa finally laid San down on the bed.

“Let him rest, I’m sure he’ll be able to explain what happened when he wakes up.” Seonghwa replied, brushing some hair away from the tear stained boy’s eyes.

“I’m concerned for him, he’s been distant from us for a while, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Hongjoong supplied. Two affirmative hums were all the confirmation he needed. Seonghwa tucked the sleeping boy in and the three left the room. They were met with four pairs of questioning eyes, who turned away sheepishly when Seonghwa shook his head.

When San woke up it was dark in the room. He was big again. Slowly, the memories of what had happened a few hours earlier came rushing back and he sat up in his bed, silently begging for it to have been a dream. His hopes were crushed when he could still feel the wetness from tears on his shirt.

The three eldest members had been so gentle with him. It was a welcome change from the lack kinship his little side was used too. He knew he’d have to explain himself, but he dearly wanted to come up with an excuse. He knew it looked like he’d had a mental breakdown.

Sighing, San stood up from Yunho’s bed, looking up onto his bunk and finding Shiber, his emotional support plushie. Moving towards the door, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the questioning and concerned looks he was bound to get from the members.

Opening the door, the dorm was mostly dark, save for the open door to Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room. The light was on and San could see the three eldest sat, discussing something. Probably him.

San moved down the hall towards the room. Seonghwa was the first one to see him, his face softening. The other two looked over at him and San felt nervous beneath their gazes.

“Hey.” Yunho greeted, standing up and walking towards San, inviting him into the room. San gripped onto his plushie harder as he entered the room, looking towards the floor rather than at his members. Yunho guided him to sit on the bed, next to Seonghwa. Seonghwa wrapped an arm around San as Yunho sat back down on his chair to San’s left, Hongjoong opposite him on another.

“How are you feeling? That was quite a scare you gave us, Sannie.” Seonghwa started, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. San took a deep breath, finally deciding what he needed to do.

“I’m okay.” His grip on Shiber loosened. “You probably want an explanation, right?”

“Only if you’re comfortable giving us one.” Hongjoong assured. San nodded, placing Shiber down on his lap.

“I’m an age regressor. What you saw earlier was basically me in the headspace of a baby, panicking because I didn’t know where I was.” There was a good five seconds of silence before Hongjoong spoke again. 

“Okay. Do you want to tell us more? Because I don’t think any of us know what an age regressor is.” 

“I do.” Yunho and Seonghwa said at the same time.

“But I still think it’s a good idea if you give us an explanation, so that we can understand your version, darling.” Seonghwa suggested. San nodded again, thinking of the best way to put it.

“When I get stressed, or when I just want to relax, I will fall into the headspace of a child. I’m not just acting like one, I believe I am one. I like to play and draw and do thing that kids do. It helps me destress” San sighed, thinking about what to say next. 

“Do you have a caregiver?” Yunho asked.

“No. I don’t have anyone to take care of me right now, because I haven’t told anyone about it, so I usually do it when I have our room to myself.” 

“Oh love, I can’t speak for all of us, but I’m sure we’d love to be your caregivers.” Seonghwa smiled, squeezing San in encouragement.

“Are you sure? I’ll probably be a lot to handle, I don’t want to burden you.”

“You won’t be a burden, San. We love you and if this helps you to destress, then I’ll be happy to help you.” Hongjoong placed his hand on San’s squeezing it to emphasise his point.

“Yes please.” San said, looking up at them. Seonghwa wrapped his other arm around San, giving the boy a hug. The other two followed, giving San more hugs.

“Now it is late, we have the morning off tomorrow so we can talk more about this in the morning.” Hongjoong stood up, everyone else following. 

“We love you San, and we’ll always be there for you. Big or little.” Seonghwa smiled, giving San one more hug before sending him and Yunho back to their room.

“Thank you.” San told Yunho before climbing into his bed.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’ve quite liked the idea of littles for a while and I think you’ll be the cutest one.” San giggled, cuddling Shiber before drifting off into dreamland.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discuss Sannie and when they're going to meet the little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2!
> 
> There isn't any actual little Sannie in this chapter, but they talk about him a lot.
> 
> Little Sannie will be everywhere in the next chapter!

It had taken a few days, but San was finally ready to talk to the rest of the group about what they had seen. He wanted to come out about his age regression. He knew that the group wouldn’t judge him and even if they didn’t want to participate in his age regression, he knew they’d all be supportive.

They decided to hold the family meeting after a pretty relaxing day of practice. Everyone was still awake and the group had just had dinner. Hongjoong had announced the meeting right after dinner, telling everyone to come back into the lounge room in half an hours time. San took the time to prepare himself mentally in his room with Yunho.

“It’ll be fine, San.” Yunho comforted. San was pacing the length of the room.

“I know, I’m kinda just sorting out everything I want them to know.” San confessed. Yunho nodded and let the boy continue his fierce thinking session.

Seonghwa came to collect the two when the time was up, stating that everyone was already gathered and seemed to have figured out that the meeting was about what happened with San. San nodded in acceptance and the three headed to the living room. 

All eyes were on San when he entered. He offered a small, nervous smile as he sat down on the couch between Seonghwa and Yunho. The group had amassed five of the kitchen chairs in the lounge, San, Seonghwa and Yunho the only ones on the couch. Once the three were settled, the meeting began.

The announcement that San was a little went over quite well. No one was disgusted and as it is in the age of the internet, almost the whole group had heard of littles and age regression before, save for Jongho. Hongjoong had done some thorough research on the topic since that night, including reading some very /interesting/ ATINY fanfics, and was quite well versed in the little world now.

The group then gave San some room to talk. All seven members had expressed wishes to be included in San’s regression, even if they weren’t completely sure what they were getting themselves into, so San knew he had to give them as much information as possible.

He started with his age range, “I usually regress around 3 or 4 years old, or at least that’s what it feels like based on research I’ve done. Sometimes when I’m really stressed though, I’ll regress down to baby age and it’s basically just me cuddling Shiber and not thinking about anything at all.”

“What do you mean not thinking?” Hongjoong asked.

“I haven’t been able to leave my room when like that so I didn’t really have anything to stimulate me. And I didn’t have anyone to interact with so I just ended up lying in my bed not thinking about anything. It’s really peaceful.” San smiled, looking down at his hands.

After a few more questions about his age range San moved on to caregivers, or rather, his lack thereof, “I’ve never had a caregiver. I don’t think Sannie will be used to having you all around.”

“Wait, never?” Seonghwa sounded worried.

“No. I’ve always been my own caregiver.” San shrugged, used to not having one.

“How’d you take care of yourself?” Yunho asked.

“I’d always write notes for little me and put them in my little things box. He learnt to trust the notes and knows that what the notes say he has to do.” He went to continue, but was interrupted by Yeosang.

“Sorry to but in, but you’re referring to your little space as if you don’t remember being, well, you when you’re little.”

“I don’t. Sannie is basically a child who has no real connection to my personality. I remember everything he does, but it’s extremely rare that he remembers anything that I had been doing before I regressed.” San explained, “He basically has his own memories and none of mine. But that’s what makes it relaxing, he doesn’t remember anything about what made me regress in the first place.”

“That does sound really nice,” Jongho surprised the group by speaking up, having been silent most of the meeting, “Forgetting everything for a few hours. Not having to worry about tomorrow.”

“It is, yeah.” San smiled at the boy. “It’s a little lonely, or it was, being in my room alone like that. Children want to play, and not having anyone to play with left me very lonely.”

“You won’t be lonely anymore, San. Promise.” Seonghwa offered.

“Thanks, hyung.” San decided it was time to move onto the next subject, who Sannie was and how he behaved. “Sannie’s pretty quiet, like, he’d talk to himself, but the loudest he’s every been was the other day when he was crying with Hongjoong-hyung.”

“He would be, having to hide and all.” Mingi agreed, “None of us have ever noticed him before, so he’s gotta be pretty good at hiding.”

Wooyoung hummed, “How did you manage to hide him?”

“As I said before, he reads my notes. I wrote so many rules for him, he basically lives by them.” 

“What kind of rules?” Seonghwa asked.

“Things like, stay in the room, don’t make noise, if someone knocks on the door; be big, those type of things. There were always new ones, correcting little things that he’d done that scared me.” Hongjoong looked a little shocked at the boy’s confession.

“You had no freedom. San, you should have come to us before! We would’ve helped you, you didn’t have to be scared.” Hongjoong sounded almost angry.

“I wasn’t scared of you, I just didn’t want you to be worried about me. Didn’t want you to think I was a…”

“If you’re about to say burden, don’t bother. You never have been and with never be a burden to any of us. Don’t you /dare/ think that way, okay San?” Seonghwa burst. San laughed softly and nodded, a wide smile on his face.

“Thanks hyung.” There were another hour of discussions before the group finally came to the topic of when they could see Sannie.

“I think I want to wait til we’ve got a whole day free.” San offered.

“Yeah, I think that’ll be good. I think ones coming up in about a two weeks.” Hongjoong recalled.

“What do you wanna do, San? Anything in particular?” Yunho asked the boy.

“Not really, I’ve never been able to play with other people. I think Sannie will be scared if there’s too many people around, so maybe only a few in any room at any one time?”

“That sounds fair. I don’t think any of us want to see you or Sannie scared of us.” Yunho smiled. The rest of the group nod in agreement. It was settled, they’d be seeing little Sannie in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sannie will make an appearance in the next chapter so look forward to it!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannie finally regresses.

The day has come. 

San woke up big this morning, mostly out of anxiety. Yunho had been there to calm him down, help him get ready to face the others. It was late in the morning, around 10am, so everyone was awake, silently awaiting the appearance of their little bandmate. 

“I’m scared, Yun. I know I shouldn’t be but..” San has his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“It’s alright to be nervous.” Yunho comforts the boy, rubbing one of his hands in the boy’s hair. “If you want, I can get Seonghwa or Hongjoong for you, they’re a little more parent-like that I am.”

San nods slightly, quietly apologising for wanting someone different. “You shouldn’t apologise, I just want you to be comfortable. This is about you, Sannie.”

Yunho presses a kiss to the back of San’s head before leaving the room. Only a minute later, Seonghwa enters, instantly sitting beside San and wrapping his arm around the stressed boy.

“You okay, bub?” Seonghwa asks. San nods, lifting his head from his hands. “You can change your mind, y’know? We won’t be mad.”

“I wanna do this, I just need to calm down.” San leans into Seonghwa’s embrace. The elder wraps his other arm around San, letting the boy rest for a moment, mumbling sweet reassurances. About ten minutes later, San completely relaxes, curling into Seonghwa’s side. Seonghwa’s hesitant to say anything, not wanting to startle the boy, or come to the wrong conclusion.

After an additional five minutes of San being completely relaxed, Seonghwa decides to ask the boy, “Are you little, sweetheart?”

He gets a nod in return and smiles, happy that the little trusts him enough to regress. The door opens and Yunho sticks his head in, silent but a clear question on his face. Sannie is still buried in Seonghwa’s side and doesn’t notice the other caregiver, but Seonghwa gives a nod followed by a shake of the head. Yunho gets the message and leaves silently, giving the little space.

“Do you wanna get ready to see your hyungies, baby?” Seonghwa asks the little softly. Sannie nods and moves out of Seonghwa’s embrace, standing up on shaky legs. Seonghwa goes to support the little but he pushes the hands away, toddling towards the closet. Seonghwa follows closely behind, but doesn’t reach out towards the boy, who seems to not want his help.

Sannie plops down in front of his closet, pulling out a bucket with colourful clothes in it. He pulls out a pastel purple shirt and yellow shorts, placing them on the floor. Seonghwa tries to help the boy get dressed, but Sannie pushes away all his advances. 

“Do you want help, bub?” San shakes his head. Seonghwa’s a little confused, but lets the little do his thing. Sannie manages to get himself dressed with little difficulty, and Seonghwa is reminded of how long the boy had to handle himself. Once dressed, Sannie pulls his box out from under his bed, grabbing his pink pacifier, putting it in his mouth, and blue blankie, which he holds to his chest as he looks over at Seonghwa for guidance.

“You wanna go outside now?” Seonghwa asks. Sannie nods and Seonghwa moves towards the door, opening it up and letting Sannie exit the room. Sannie moves behind the caregiver, not touching but clearly guarding himself. Seonghwa moves towards the living room, where Yunho, Hongjoong and Yeosang are sat as they had agreed earlier.

All three members look up when Seonghwa enters the door frame. Seonghwa turns to Sannie. “Sannie, these are your hyungies. You know them?”

Sannie nods, moving into the room, looking unsure of himself. Yeosang is the one to speak up, “Sannie, are you alright?”

Sannie nods and moves towards Yeosang, plopping down in front of the caregiver where he is seated on the floor. The other three watch in anticipation, eager to see what the little does.

Sannie holds out his blankie to the caregiver, who takes it gently and looks up and Sannie, “Is this your blankie?”

Sannie nods and smiles shyly. Yeosang pulls the blankie out to it’s full size, about two feet squared. “It’s very pretty. Does it have a name?”

Sannie shakes his head and then tilts his head, pointing at Yeosang. “You want me to name it?”

Sannie nods eagerly and Yunho audibly coos behind him, causing Sannie to look over, shy. Sannie look nervous so Yunho quickly apologises, “Sorry bub, I just think you’re adorable.”

Sannie smiles and looks back to Yeosang, clearly waiting for an answer. Yeosang thinks for a second, “What about Berry? Like blueberries.”

Sannie giggles and claps his hands, clearly liking the name. The caregivers all smile and coo silently, all thinking that Sannie is absolutely adorable. The moment is quickly broken, however, when a crash is heard in the kitchen, followed by a squeal that could only be Wooyoung. Seonghwa rushes from the room to check on the situation, all the caregivers looking out the door after him.

Hongjoong looks back over at Sannie to find the boy crying silently and wiping his eyes, clearly trying not to make a fuss. He instantly hops off the couch, grabbing the attention of the other two caregivers, and takes Sannie into his arms, quietly shushing the boy. The little tries to escape Hongjoong’s arms, whining loudly. Hongjoong lets the boy go and he grabs his blankie from Yeosang, crawling away from the caregivers and sitting in the opposite corner of the room, near the door.

“I’m sorry, Sannie, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.” Hongjoong tries, but the little doesn’t hear him. Hongjoong looks a little lost, looking at the other two for help. Seonghwa then comes back into the room, concern written all over his face when he sees the situation.

“What happened?” Seonghwa asks, not moving into the room. Sannie sees Seonghwa and moves away from the door, now in the other corner. Yunho is still on the couch and Hongjoong and Yeosang are on the floor, all looking concerned for the boy.

“He was crying because of the noise and I tried to comfort him by hugging him but he crawled out of my arms and over there.” Hongjoong explains, still confused. Seonghwa sighs, he doesn’t know why the little won’t respond to their affection.

“Well lunch is ready. Wooyoung broke a plate, but it’s cleaned up now.” Seonghwa explains, then turning to Sannie and crouching on the floor, two metres away from the little. “Lunch is ready, bub, do you want to eat?”

Sannie nods, standing and moving past Seonghwa, standing in the doorway and waiting for the caregiver. Seonghwa dresses the other caregivers, “You guys can eat in here, so we don’t bombard him. Come in one at a time and get your food, but quietly.”

The three agree and Seonghwa heads out the door, Sannie once again using him to guard himself. Seonghwa heads into the kitchen, where the maknaes have already plated five plates of food and are waiting patiently at the table. Seonghwa takes a seat opposite Mingi and Wooyoung and directs Sannie to sit between himself and Jongho.

“Sannie got scared by the crash, so he’s a little nervous right now.” Seonghwa explains the boys tentative expression. 

“Sorry, Sannie. I didn’t mean to make such a loud noise.” Wooyoung apologises. Sannie nods, still not saying a word.

“You need to take your pacifier out, sweetheart. Do you want to give it and your Berry to me? Just so they don’t get dirty, bub.” Seonghwa offers. Sannie takes his pacifier out and gives both it and the blankie to Seonghwa, who places them on the end of the table. Sannie then picks up his fork and starts eating the food which had already been cut up into nice bites for him.

“Do you want any help?” Jongho asks the little. Sannie insistently shakes his head and the others shrug at eat other, all digging into their own lunches. The other three caregivers are silent getting their lunch, Sannie doesn’t even notice them.

Sannie finishes quite quickly, placing his hands in his lap when he’s done, looking over at his pacifier and blankie longingly. Seonghwa notices and hands them back to the little, who avoids eye contact but whispers a small ‘T‘ank ‘ou’, the first words they’ve heard from the little.

“You’re welcome baby.” Seonghwa smiles, “Do you wanna join the others in the living room, or stay here whilst we finish?”

Sannie shrugs and stays seated, so Seonghwa takes it as he doesn’t want to move. The caregivers finish their lunch and clear the table, the other three returning their dishes as well. Yunho stays in the kitchen after everyone else leaves, crouching down in front of the little, who had turned his chair around to watch the caregivers wash the dishes.

“What do you wanna do, Sannie?” Yunho asks the little. Sannie shrugs, purposely not making eye contact again. Yunho grows concerned, San had told them that his little was likely to be quiet, but this seems too quiet. “What’s wrong baby? You’ve been very quiet today.”

“‘unno.” Sannie lisps around his pacifier.

“You don’t know what’s wrong?” Sannie shakes his head. “Or you don’t know what to do?”

Sannie shakes his head again. “‘unno w’at hyungies wan’.”

“Oh Sannie, baby.” Yunho soothes. “You don’t have to think about what the hyungies want. What the hyungies want is for Sannie to be happy, for Sannie to have fun. Whatever Sannie wants to do is what the hyungies want!”

Sannie finally makes eye contact with Yunho. “Weally?”

“Really.” Yunho smiles. “Now, what does my little bumblebee want to do?”

Sannie giggles at the nickname, “Colou’?”

“Then we shall colour, c’mon.” Yunho gets the little up from the seat, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. Jongho, Mingi and Yeosang are in there when they enter. “Our little prince would like to colour.”

All three caregivers instantly hop off the couch, going to the bags of little stuff that they had places next to the couch, finding the colouring books and markers that they had bought for the little. They set up on the floor, three colouring books and four packets of markers. Mingi turns on a kids TV show and Sannie giggles when he sees, clapping when he recognises the show.

All four of the caregivers colour with Sannie, colouring pictures of pirates and the sea. Sannie giggles a lot, the boy coming out of his shell a bit now that he knows they want him to have fun. They end up colouring for almost two hours, Sannie getting Jongho to rip his favourite out of the book once he’s done.

Sannie shows it to Yunho, who hangs it up on the fridge. Seonghwa comes into the kitchen as they are doing so, cooing and congratulating the little on his amazing work.

“T‘ank ‘ou, hyungie.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Seonghwa answers, cooing when the little yawns. “Is Sannie tired?”

Sannie nods. Yunho and Seonghwa both put the boy to bed, making sure he is comfortable with his blankie and pacifier before turning the light off.

San wakes up two hours later big and thoroughly refreshed. He turns over and squeals into his pillow in happiness as he recalls the day, happy to have such supportive bandmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm kind of sad this is over!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to request things connected to this story! I love little Sannie!
> 
> Also, Part 12 of this series, Hongjoong and Sannie's Day Off, is the unofficial part 4 to this story, so feel free to read that for more little Sannie action!


End file.
